Sailor Jedite: The Scout of Death
by EveAmi
Summary: Darian and Amara have been spending a lot of time together, when Serena confronts them she finds out that everything is not as it seems. Then Beryl returns and Amara panics, but Amara has never dealt with Beryl... or has she?
1. The News

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon and all related persons and items do not belong to me. Jamesonite is mine however if you'd like to use him just tell me first.  
  
This is my first try at fanfiction it may or may not turn out very well. I, quite personally, like the story line...[shrugs].  
  
  
  
"Darian's been spending more time with her then with meeee," Serena whined.  
  
"Serena chill, its not like they're lovers," Lita tried to reassure Serena.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhh," Serena started balling.  
  
"Lita!" Ami sounded surprised.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Raye came walking up.  
  
"Darian's been cheating on her," Mina explained as Serena started calming down.  
  
"With Amara!" Lita burst out. Serena started balling again.  
  
"He has not," Ami started consoling Serena.  
  
"If he's cheating go tell him what for," Raye teased.  
  
"I will, I'll go right now too," Serena started running down the street. The other scouts stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"I didn't mean it literally," Raye looked shocked but it was too late, Serena was gone.  
  
  
  
"DARIAN!" Serena burst into his apartment.  
  
Darian came out into the front room "oh Serena, I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"You should've been," the blondes face showed pure anger.  
  
Amara came walking into the room,"Darian who is it, ah, I should have guessed. Hello Serena."  
  
Serena grew only more angry," You!"  
  
"Serena what is it?" Darian cut in.  
  
"You-you-You're cheating on me with her, Aren't you," Serena blurted out. Darian's eyes went wide as Amara put her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Serena this isn't what you think," Amara started.  
  
"Why don't we go sit down?" Darian shook his head and started walking to the living room. Amara let Serena go first and then followed behind.  
  
Once they all got seated Darian started," Serena there's something I-uh-we have something to tell you."  
  
"I knew it. I knew it," Serena who had calmed down now got worked up worse than before.  
  
"Serena. It's not like that," Amara tried to calm Serena back down.  
  
"I'm not cheating on you Serena," Darian's face looked hurt," you know I love you, I'd never do anything like that to you."  
  
Amara started after Darian finished but before Serena could react," Serena we're twins."  
  
"You're-you can't be, why should I believe you?" Serena looked back and forth between the two. Darian sighed.  
  
"I loved a long time ago, Serena. I still do love him. You don't know him... He's dead. He died about the same time as your battle with Queen Beryl," Amara buried her head in her hands.  
  
"I-I-I didn't know that, I thought you were...," Serena trailed off.  
  
"involved with Michelle," Amara snickered," It's a front we put on to have people overlook us."  
  
"But wouldn't that attract a lot of unwanted attention?" Serena asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, but everyone just puts us off as retards or criminals, so they stay as far away as possible," Amara explained.  
  
"How?" Serena asked.  
  
"How what? Twins? The Queen of Earth fell in love with the King of Uranus," Amara explained," later they had us, then the marriage hit rocky territory and they divorced, after a long custody battle Darian ended up on Earth and I ended up on Uranus."  
  
"On Earth my mother fell in love again remarried and later got into the car accident and her and my stepfather died," Darian continued.  
  
"I stayed on Uranus with my father who never got remarried and almost completely shut down when our mother died," Amara finished.  
  
  
  
"You're not going to tell her," Darian whispered to Amara after Serena had started rambling about how happy she was.  
  
"No, she doesn't need to know yet," She whispered back.  
  
"We have to go tell the others," Serena bounced up.  
  
  
  
"This time we won't fail, we will destroy those scouts," Beryl laughed at the thought of her plans, "son, order the corpses of Neflite, Zoicite, and Malachite brought, and I want Jedite's frozen body brought out of storage. This time even they can't fail, can they Jamesonite?"  
  
"No they can't Mother," Jamesonite replied. " and I don't want you consorting with Jedite, It would distract you from your duties," Beryl added.  
  
"Yes Mother," Jamesonite replied. 


	2. The Story

Disclaimer- They're not mine  
  
"He's going out with who?" Rini shrieked.  
  
"Shhhh," Mina silenced her. "How would you know?" Ami cut in.  
  
"Hey, why else would they be spending so much time together?" Lita asked Ami.  
  
"Maybe they're talking about cars and motorcyles or whatnot," Raye hopped in.  
  
"Hi Michelle, Hi Trista, Hi Hotaru," Rini bounced up to Trista for a hug.  
  
"Who's talking about cars and motorcyles?" Michelle had apparently heard that last comment.  
  
"Amara and Darian," Mina explained," have been spending a lot of time together and Serena got really worked up about it."  
  
"Well, where is Serena now?" Trista had finished hugging Rini.  
  
"She went to go talk to Darian about it," Raye explained.  
  
"Hey Girls!" Serena came running up toting Darian on one arm, while Amara walked at a leisurely pace a couple steps behind them. The inner scouts except Ami did double takes.  
  
"Hey I thought you said --" Rini went silent as Mina placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"The reason they've been spending so much time together is because..." Serena trailed off as the scene around the scouts froze and faded to black.  
  
Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, and Diana appeared. "Go on," Luna prodded Serena.  
  
"They're twins," Serena burst out. The rest of the group stood shocked. "How cool would it be to have a twin," Serena started rambling as the rest of the group recovered, "especially if it was the same sex as you, I mean a twin is cool but having a sister that I could share clothes and hair styles and dating tips would be sweet."  
  
"I bet childhood would have been soooo much more fun if I had a twin," Mina recovered speech first.  
  
"Yeah, always having someone to play with," Lita added. Amara's eyes clouded over, she turned, already starting to sprint in that direction, and she faded into the black background.  
  
"Hey Amara where are you going?" most of the group started after her.  
  
Queen Serenity stepped in the way," Let her go."  
  
"Her life as a twin hasn't been the perfect fun filled paradise you speak of," Darian stepped up beside Queen Serenity.  
  
"What?" Serena was completely confused.  
  
"She had her first nervous breakdown at age 4, for a year and a half she never smiled," Darian continued.  
  
"No, she smiled once when she and Darian had to stay at the Moon Palace while Serena was starting to learn how to walk," Queen Serenity corrected Darian, "Darian you were so careful around her, always looking after her and trying to make her smile and laugh again. When in all actuality you needed Serena's help to make her smile."  
  
"Me," Serena looked shocked.  
  
"Your first steps, Serena," Serenity started her explaination," Darian and Amara taught you how to walk. The first steps you took were with their help. Amara got you started and Darian was there to catch you. You fell halfway between them and the pause with the shocked look before you started wailing was to much for me and Darian, we started laughing so hard Amara couldn't help but smile." The group was floating unseen inside the memory immediately after the explaination was completed.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * past  
  
"Come on Serena, you can do it," Darian tried to get Serena to come to him.  
  
"Go ahead Serena, go to Darian," Serenity held a video camara on the scene from the sideline.  
  
"Serena, I know you can do little princess," Amara held Serena's stomach with two hands," go to Darian." Amara let go and Serena immediately fell back toward Amara but didn't land on the ground before Amara caught her.  
  
"Serena, come here," Darian held his hands out. Serena pointed to Darian.  
  
"Yeah that's it Serena, go to Darian," Amara held very lightly to Serena's hands before pushing her slightly towards Darian. Serena got 3 steps before leaning forward and falling back on her butt because of her over correction of the weight placement. Darian and Serenity started laughing, Serena starting wailing, and Amara looked uncertain before smiling slightly at the scene.  
  
** * present  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole group stood smiling back in the black void.  
  
"That was the only time she smiled the entire divorce process," Darian had a half smile on his face," it really wasn't her fault though. Most of it was our mother's and part was our father's."  
  
"Why wouldn't she smile, I could understand divorcee children not laughing a whole lot but not exetreme enough to not smile," Ami asked.  
  
"Both of our parents wanted custody of me," Darian explained," It wouldn't have been bad had the first child been a female and the second male. You understand every parent wants their legacy to be passed to the first male child. That's exactly what happened the first child was a male and both of our parents wanted their crown to pass to the first male child."  
  
"We also have reason to belief that Amara was abused by her mother, Amara was terrified of her mother and, well, you know Amara," Serenity continued Darians explanation," There isn't much that scares her, and for good reason."  
  
"After a year and a half, life was too much for Amara and she froze," Darian was lost in the memory," Our parents were told that something was seriously wrong with one of the twins. When our mother found out that it was Amara, she didn't care and just left, that's when our father realized that it was time to give up and he took custody of Amara."  
  
"Oh, no their mother was an angel with Darian, she loved him more than life," Serenity said after seeing the expression on the girls face.  
  
"Should we tell them?" Darian looked at Serenity. "Not without Amara here," Serenity replied as Raye's eyes went wide.  
  
"I feel a dark presence," Raye exclaimed. Everyone except Queen Serenity reappeared where they had been before Serenity appeared, Amara was at one side of the group looking completely uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Right then came a flash and the group was in a dark chamber surrounded by people in gray uniforms. 


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer- There not mine. Cept Jamesonite.  
  
  
  
"You had us worried, Jedite," came a voice.  
  
"So that's how Jedite got out, isn't that the sailor brat we had to deal with," came another, deeper voice.  
  
"Yeah, and those are her friends the other sailors," came a higher female voice.  
  
"But there wasn't that many were there," the first voice replied.  
  
"There was the first time, when we destroyed the Moon Palace," the second voice pointed out.  
  
"Jedite, it's time," came a fourth, louder voice," you've had your fun. By the way thank you for leading the scouts to us for easy disposal." The lights went up around where the fourth voice was. In the center of the lights was Queen Beryl.  
  
Amara's eyes went wide," this can't be happening."  
  
"It's okay Amara, she easy to beat, we beat her when we first became scouts," Serena tried to reassure Amara.  
  
"Behind us is a corridor turn right and go to the end of that corridor then go left then right at the next corridor," Amara rambled off a couple directions.  
  
"Hey wait how?" Serena got cut off as Darian grabbed her arm and ran.  
  
  
  
"It's time for your loyalty to be decided," Amara held out her right hand where an energy blast was charging. The three generals at Beryl's sides shied away from her as Amara let loose the energy blast and took off down the corridor. ::I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when I catch up with the scouts:: Amara thought as she ran. Amara caught up with the other scouts little over halfway down the first corridor.  
  
Amara led them to an empty room," This is the combat room."  
  
"Hu-How do you know all of this," Serena stuttered.  
  
"I..." Amara paused, shocked.  
  
"Jed?" came a voice from behind the group. Amara stood there frozen.  
  
"There you are," Malachite stepped out of the shadows by the back door with Zoicite and Nephlite flanking him.  
  
Amara dropped her head," This just keeps getting worse."  
  
"You have no idea," The door behind Malachite opened and in stepped a group of guards, the leader stepped up to Amara," If you'll come with us."  
  
Amara's eyes narrowed," I guess the sides are to be chosen now."  
  
"Jamesonite?" Malachite looked at the male standing behind the scouts.  
  
Jamesonite stepped up beside Amara," What do we do?"  
  
"I vote we give up. We could get out any time we want," Amara motioned Serena up," What do you think, Serena?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know," Serena was thoroughly confused.  
  
The leader of the guards took a step forward," Prince?" Jamesonite glared at him.  
  
"If you're going to arrest us, you arrest all of us," Amara stood calmly as two guards nervously grabbed her arms. After checking the room to make sure all of the group had been arrested they led the scouts and the generals to a reinforced electrified concrete room.  
  
  
  
Amara snorted as she surveyed the walls," How easy is this to escape."  
  
"Not now Jedite," Jamesonite put an arm on Amara's shoulder," Explainations first."  
  
"Why do you keep talking to Jedite? He's not here," Serena mustered up the courage to speak. Jamesonite looked at Serena like she was crazy as Zoicite chuckled.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I... hmmm," Amara ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Jedite isn't a he," Nephlite smiled. The three generals looked at Amara who just put her head in her hands.  
  
"You're not-," Serena stepped towards Amara. Amara shook her head and waved Serena back. Amara then closed her eyes and touched two fingers to the middle of her forehead when she put her hands back down to her sides the golden crescent appeared on her forehead, she opened her eyes, clenched her fists, and the black crescent appeared right below the golden crescent forming a double crescent. A flash and Amara was now dressed in the gray generals suit that Jedite wore. "You are Jedite," Serena stood shocked.  
  
"Unreal," Raye whispered.  
  
"Amara?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Sorry, Michelle," Jedite looked down.  
  
"But how?" Ami was visibly trying to figure this shock out.  
  
"I'll explain that story after I give Jamesonite his explaination," There was another flash and Amara was standing where Jedite had been, she pulled out her wand and started the transformation," Uranus...Planet... Power..."  
  
"But..." Jamesonite started but shook his head and stopped.  
  
"Figures," Nephlite shrugged.  
  
"So thats..." Malachite started.  
  
"Why you disagree with Beryl," Zoicite finished Malachites statement. 


	4. The Generals

okay explaination time. Jamesonite is Queen Beryls son, he's the same age as Amara and Darian. When Queen Beryl retires Jamesonite will take over, therefore he was too important to fight against the scouts during the first attack. This is set after the Sailor Moon S series (simply because thats the last season I've seen). As for any errors and inconsistencies between my story and the show I'll try to catch and explain before the chapter. As for Serenity, she was the easiest way to explain Amara and Dariens past since she was there and witnessed it personally. If she was taken out of the series just disregard the events surrounding her being taken out.  
  
Sorry this is a short chapter but I've been away for a week and know everyone would like a new chapter out soon.  
  
Disclaimer- they're not mine. Jamesonite is however.  
  
  
  
"So when do we get out," Sailor Uranus' eyes flashed.  
  
"Not yet," Serena said as Amara detransformed, "first, How?"  
  
Amara ran a hand through her hair, "shortly after my mother died I was kidnapped, needless to say it was a very hard time for my father. What happened was that one of my father's very best friends on Uranus was married to a woman from Earth. She became angry at the Moon Kingdom, in order to punish them she kidnapped her son, two other young boys from two prominent families on Uranus, and the child of, perhaps, the most prominent family on Uranus. You do know what and who I'm talking about, right?"  
  
"Her generals?" Raye questioned uncertainly.  
  
"But with what else you've said that makes no sense, she couldn't have kidnapped 3 boys if you and Zoicite are both female," Ami blinked.  
  
"Zoicite wasn't kidnapped at first, she was kidnapped later, we believe from the Moon but we're not certain," Amara explained.  
  
"Oh, You, Malachite, Nephlite, and-and-um, what was his name again?" Serena pointed at Jamesonite.  
  
"Jamesonite, Beryl's son," Malachite cut in.  
  
"For the added safety of the Moon Kingdom our memories from what we had learned up to that point were removed," Amara continued.  
  
"Subconciously we knew we didn't belong with Beryl, but why we didn't was as hard to grasp as fog," Nephlite picked up where Amara left off.  
  
"So how do you know everything now?" Ami was a step ahead of everyone else.  
  
"It was revealed to us," Malachite gestured to himself, Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jamesonite "in the time stream after the final battle between you and Beryl took place."  
  
"I was told at the same time the truth about myself and Darian was revealed, when Queen Serenity deemed it safe to tell me the truth because she was almost positive Beryl wasn't coming back," Amara stated quietly, "which obviously wasn't true. Jamesonite?"  
  
"Yeah Jed," Jamesonite answered.  
  
"-ite, where do you stand?" Amara's voice got even quieter.  
  
"With you Jedite," Jamesonite stepped up beside Amara.  
  
"But I-," Amara started.  
  
"Stand with the scouts," Jamesonite finished, "that's why the golden crescent is present in the symbol."  
  
"Are you sure thats okay," Amara's voice was soft again.  
  
"If it's okay with the others," Jamesonite said before leaning in and whispered something to Amara.  
  
Malachite looked at Nephlite and Zoicite," We stand with you Prince." 


	5. Deception

Disclaimer- Not mine. Author's note- I finally figured out how to fix the spacing problem, all chapters should be fixed. And Marching season is over so I'll have more free time. Sorry about the long wait but I'm a full time High school student, a part time college student, on my High School's In The Know team, and up until a week or so ago I was my Marching Band's Mellophone (marching French Horn) Section Leader (as well as having 3 freshmen to take care of).  
  
  
  
Amara's eyes flashed and her outfit turned grey, "Jamesonite I have an idea." She beckoned Jamesonite over to a corner.  
  
The other three generals and the scouts looked at each other. "I can't believe that was Amara we fought," Ami pulled her computer up.  
  
"Jedite wasn't hard to beat was he... she?" Serena looked confused, "Why do you treat her as being really powerful?"  
  
"Because she is, she took it easy on you," Nephlite answered.  
  
"Jedite's more powerful than I am, easily, heck she's probably more powerful than Beryl is," Malachite explained.  
  
"Us outers are more powerful than you inners, but Amara's power has always seemed with-held to me," Trista mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, every battle we've been through together has always seemed like she was hiding some hidden power source deep down. You ever notice how she never seems to get as injured or drained as the rest of us?" Michelle pointed out.  
  
"I always put it off as her just being the strong one, the rock of the group," Lita shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, getting as injured as us, just not mentioning it," Mina spoke up.  
  
"Have you ever seen her complete power?" Serena asked, watching Jedite and Jamesonite talking quietly in the corner.  
  
"Nope, she's incredibly secretive about that," Malachite answered, "She's probably scared Beryl will find out and make her use it."  
  
"I can't get a power level reading from her," Ami continued typing away on her computer.  
  
"Jamesonite would know, but he wouldn't betray Jedite," Zoycite pointed out, " not even to you scouts."  
  
"Betray Jedite? What are they, like best friends?" Lita raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jedite appeared in the middle of the group, completely shocking everyone except Jamesonite, who almost doubled over laughing, "unfortunately we don't get to blast our way out of here, we get to do something even better... deception"  
  
  
  
"Jamesonite!" Beryl was not pleased, she had called her 5 generals together to discuss the situation, "What is the meaning of you being held in the prison?"  
  
"It was necessary to capture all of the scouts," Jamesonite replied, calmly.  
  
"You wanted the scouts right?" Malachite pointed out.  
  
"We got them for you," Jedite stepped up.  
  
"Ah, Jedite how nice of you to join us," Beryl smiled.  
  
"Nice to be evil again," Jedite grinned.  
  
"How?" Beryl put it simply.  
  
Jedite stepped closer to Jamesonite, "How do you think."  
  
"Jamesonite, what did I tell you?" Beryl's eyes flared.  
  
"Did you want them all mother? Or none of them?" Jamesonite's voice never lost the calm tone.  
  
"They don't trust us," Zoycite piped up, "They trust Amara, Jedite."  
  
"You can't live with the fact that you actually do need me despite the fact that I'm one of them," Jedite summed Beryl's thoughts up almost perfectly, "and that I'm more powerful than you."  
  
"If you're so much more powerful than I am, prove it," Beryl challenged her.  
  
"You still have my loyalty so I'll let you live," Jedite smirked.  
  
"You decide MY fate," Beryl was shocked.  
  
"I decide everyone's fate," Jedite laughed softly.  
  
"Jedite, Mother, stop please," Jamesonite cut the two off.  
  
"What're we going to do with the scouts," Zoycite started a new a new topic.  
  
"They're going to be destroyed, all 9 of them, along with cape boy and the 2 fluff balls," Beryl chuckled evilly.  
  
"So are we dismissed? " Jamesonite asked, "and since we caught the Scouts?"  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever you want," Beryl was preoccupied.  
  
"Jed," Jamesonite whispered, put a hand on Jedite's arm, and started leading her out of the room, "We need to talk."  
  
Malachite laughed as he watched the two walk out of the room, "Up to their old tricks again, are they?"  
  
"Of course," Zoycite shook her head and started laughing. 


	6. Bonds

Disclaimer- Property of whoever owns them  
  
Authors note- I probably haven't made this clear enough (sorry) Jedite is Amara. It's a little confusing the way I jump back and forth calling her Amara at one point and Jedite at another. I just try to use the name that fits with the way she's being addressed, it's hard at some points. The same thing between Amara and Jedite, will likely happen to Malachite, Nephlite, Zoycite, and this chapter starts to introduce it with Jamesonite (Jameson, James) Eventually, once I come up with the Generals names and nicknames, I'll make a list of them.  
  
  
  
"Darian, what's wrong?" Serena had finally got sick of his brooding.  
  
"She's gonna snap," Darian continued staring into space, "I can see the same look on her face as so many years ago. She doesn't understand where she belongs. She doesn't think she has a purpose. It's the same thing that happened with our mother."  
  
"That and the fact that she's the only common bond between two enemies. And those two enemies are just learning that she is a common bond," Michelle was off in a corner of the cell by herself.  
  
"Could this actually be a trap?" Mina asked, worried, "Could Amara actually not be deceiving Beryl, rather, us?" The silence said more than any words could have. Just the fact that neither Darian nor Michelle had jumped to Amara's defense disheartened the entire group.  
  
Pulling her into an empty room Jamesonite just stood there staring at Jedite. Jedite didn't notice though, the mental struggle going on inside her showed just in the way she was tensed. After a couple moments, she visibly calmed.  
  
"Who are you backstabbing now?" Jamesonite asked suddenly. "Everyone I've ever known," the hard edge that so rarely left her voice softened, "except the two closest people too me. You and my brother."  
  
"Was he the one with black hair?" Jamesonite looked puzzled. A nod was the only response.  
  
"And the blond you kept asking questions?" Jamesonite started examining a picture hanging on the wall.  
  
"Serena, Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, my brother's future wife. Oh, and the little pink haired girl... That's their future daughter, Rini, Small Lady." replied Jedite.  
  
"The others? What're they like?" Jamesonite smiled.  
  
Jedite laughed, "The one with green hair, Michelle, Sailor Neptune, she's my best friend, of a sort. Our assumed identities were gay lovers," she continued after the shocked look left his face, "Triste is the one with the staff, she's Guardian of the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto. The one with the long black hair is Rei, Sailor Mars, a priestess of some sort, if I'm correct. Lita's the tall one with brown hair, Sailor Jupiter, uh, she lost her parents at a young age to an airplane crash. Ami has short hair, the studious one, Sailor Mercury. And Sailor Venus, Mina, the other blonde, star struck child." She shook her head.  
  
A pause, and then Jamesonite took a step closer to her, running a finger softly down the side of her face. Jedite closed her eyes, struggling against the whimper fighting its way to the surface,  
  
"Not yet Jameson. Please, you know I can't deny you anything my Prince. But I'm still trying to recover from admitting to each group who I really am." He looked her over, nodded, and then left her to sink to her knees in grief alone.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
"James!" the 5-year old princess of Uranus yelled. A laugh and the small form of the Secretary of State's son flew by her. A blur and then Amara and James appeared, much to their fathers amusement, with Amara on top.  
  
"No fair using your powers," James struggled.  
  
"Amara," her father warned as he recognized the look in her eyes. Amara glanced at her father, sighed, then stood up, dragging James up with her, holding him an inch off the ground with one hand.  
  
"I said no fair using your powers," James didn't even attempt to struggle.  
  
"If you insist," Amara smiled and dropped James. He landed on his feet.  
  
"Your son has adjusted well to Amara's oddities," the King of Uranus turned to the Secretary of State.  
  
"He'd be dead if he hadn't," the Secretary of State laughed, "The new Moon Princess will have an amazingly talented Guardian." The King nodded, then burst out laughing as James shoved Amara and took off down the hall.  
  
"And Amara will grow up having an amazingly talented ally and, hopefully, best friend," the King calmed almost immediately.  
  
Present  
  
Jamesonite laughed at the memory of his childhood, back when she was the princess and he was a noble subject. Rather than he, the prince, and she, a general. That was probably why he adjusted to Jedite and her personality quirks easier than Malachite, Nephlite, Beryl, and Zoycite.  
  
The childhood memories were now, after not having them for so many years, cherised. Every time he got a free moment he went through them in his head, especially the ones with Amara.  
  
Those memories told him something about his father and Amara's parents. That his father and Amara's father would encourage the relationship between himself and Jedite and Amara's mother wouldn't care either way. His own mother hated the relationship with a passion. Most likely because Jedite was Amara and not only was Amara a Sailor Scout but she was the Guardian, the Scout sworn to protect the new Moon Princess. 


End file.
